Daughters
by othlvr16
Summary: Sam gives up her child...to Brooke. 5 years later Brooke tracks Sam down and Sam has a chance to meet her daughter, but will she. Being written by othlvr16 and xxAshley.
1. Letting Her Go

**A/N-I'm back again with a new story only I'm not alone. I am working on this story with xxAshley. **

**Othlvr16 wrote this chapter and soon you will see one from her. Enjoy!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Letting Her Go

**Sam POV**

Life is filled with numbers or most likely statistics as some would call it. I was a statistic the moment I was born, became another statistic when I was given up to foster care and I continued to be a statistic for 15 years.

When I met Brooke I didn't feel like a statistic anymore. I felt like a normal teenage girl who had the whole world in front of them. Things were good for almost a year. Everything changed the moment I got a letter from my birth mother, the letter that ruined my life.

I had a choice to make, go live with Rebecca or become Brooke's daughter, and what did I choose? I choose Rebecca. That was just plain stupid in my opinion, but I wasn't always so smart. Give me a pen and paper and I could write out the next American novel, but leave me with a decision that would not only affect my life, but the lives of others then I was screwed. So, I left Brooke and stayed with Rebecca.

I never really talked to Brooke after I left. I just felt incredible sad about it and it always stayed with me.

For my 16th birthday I decided to have a little fun. Something I knew Brooke would never agree with, but I wasn't under her roof anymore so I did as I pleased. I got drunk, had sex, lost my virginity, and got pregnant. Lucky me huh?

My life sucks. That was my favorite saying for 9 months. I told Rebecca, she kicked me out. I quit school, got my GED, found an apartment and a job. And the rest is history.

Lying in a hospital after going through the most excruciating pain I have ever gone through, I gave birth to a baby girl. I became a statistic again. With my decision made, I signed the papers and they took the baby.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I look up through tired eyes and nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm not changing my mind. She deserves someone to love her and it's not me."

"Is there anything else?"

I nod my head and pull out an envelope with Brooke's name on it.

"Can you give this to her? It explains everything. Just make sure she gets it," I say as I hand the envelope to the woman standing in front of me.

"This isn't really procedure you know?"

Sam nods her head.

"I know, I guess money can go a long way."

"It was never about money Sam. Victoria Davis is a dear friend of mine. It's a favor."

I look out into the hallway and see Victoria standing by the door with a frown on her face. I've never seen her like this before. I guess she does have a heart after all.

"Just give it to her," I say before I settle back down into bed. I shut my eyes and listen to the footsteps leave the room, but I know someone is still here. Call it a guess, but I think Victoria has something to say, but I just don't want to hear it.

The footsteps come closer to the bed and she starts talking.

"Samantha, shouldn't you talk to my daughter face to face?"

"Nope," I respond quickly without opening my eyes.

"A letter might not do it Samantha," Victoria says before walking out the door.

I quickly wipe the tears away from my eyes and try to rest, but thoughts of Brooke kept me from going to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Brooke POV

Once upon a time I had a dream. That dream was to become famous and show the world my designs. When that happened, my dreams changed. I wanted love, family and children. I wanted want all my friends had. I came back from New York to find all that in Tree Hill and at times I did. I became a foster mother to 2 great kids. One being little baby Angie who stayed with me until she had her heart fixed and the other one was Sam, the 15 year old girl who I love so much. She stayed with me and I was so close to becoming her mother, legally, but as the fates had it, they decided to give Sam another chance with her birth mother. Me being who I am risk my happiness for someone else and I told Sam to go. I kept telling myself it was what was best for her, but never in my thinking did I think what was best for me and now I wish I had.

Finding out that I can't have children broke my heart and Julian being the great guy that he is said that it didn't matter, that we could adopt and he's right, but I'll never get to feel the kicks to the stomach or see my baby growing inside of me. That's the thing that I will miss.

If adopting is my only option to becoming a mother than damn it that's what I am going to do.

Maybe the fates will be on my side this time.

I'm sitting in my kitchen drinking coffee and thinking about my past when the phone rings. It's kind of early in the morning so I am wondering who it will be. I guess I have to answer it to find out.

"Brooke Davis speaking."

"_Miss Davis, this is Angela from the adoption agency and I have someone here you may be interested in."_

Wow…I really don't know what to say except huh?

"Um…exactly why are you calling me?"

"_Miss Davis, can you come down here and speak to me. I rather not do this over the phone. I have some things for you."_

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

I hang up the phone and look at it all the while thinking. What the hell?

"Brooke, who was on the phone?" I hear Julian ask.

I look up at him in his eyes and smile.

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know. It may be the call that will change my life."

* * *

I walk into the building and I get ushered into a nearby office and I see Angela behind her desk with a baby in her hand. I smile at the noise that the baby makes.

"I guess this is what you were talking about on the phone," I say as I point to the baby in her hands.

"Yes, I was. She was born about 2 days ago to a 16 year old girl."

"So, I automatically get the call."

"Normally no, but this is different circumstances. Can you hold her for a minute?" Angela says as she hands the baby to me.

I look into the baby eyes and I smile. She has deep brown eyes and it reminds me of someone else's. I'm not sure whose.

"Who was the mother?" I ask as I take my eyes off of the baby in my arms.

Angela holds an envelope on her hands and looks at me.

"It's all explained in the letter."

I zero in on the letter and I recognize the handwriting. I look back and the baby and…oh my god…she has Sam's eyes. This cannot be happening.

I give Angela back the baby so that I can open the letter that's for me. I sigh before reading it.

_Dear Brooke,_

_It's a shock and I'm not really sure what to say about it. There's really nothing to say. You are the only one I trust enough to do this and I hope that you will because despite everything you were always good to me. This baby needs you it doesn't need me. I can't be a mother not the one that she deserves so I hope that you will take her and take care of her as if she were your own like you did with me._

_There will be_ _worries for you in the future because I don't want to see her. It may be harsh, but it's what is best. Don't look for me. Don't call me because you won't find me._

_Give her the love you gave me._

_Love,_

_Samantha_

I wipe the tears from my eyes and I fold up the piece of paper. I still can't believe that Sam became a mother. 16, she must have been so scared.

I look up at Angela and then the baby in her arms and I know what I have to do.

"What's her name?" I ask.

"She doesn't have one. That's up to you."

I take the baby from her arms and I kiss her forehead.

"Sierra," I whisper.

Sam would have liked that name.

**

* * *

**

5 Years Later

**Brooke's POV**

A lot has happened to me in 5 years. I became a mother to a wonderful little girl. I married Julian Baker and I am now Brooke Penelope Baker. I haven't talked to Sam in 5 years and I'm pissed about that.

Don't get me wrong, she gave me a daughter, but it still would have been nice to receive a phone call telling me she was alright or something.

But I can't dwell on that now. I have to get up because my daughter probably isn't doing what she is supposed to be doing. It's too quiet in the house.

I walk out into the kitchen and put my hands on my hips in a motherly fashion I address my daughter.

"Sierra Alyson Baker what do you think you are doing?!"

Sierra quickly puts the bowl down on the counter and jumps down from it. She looks at me with that insanely cute puppy dog face and I feel myself losing. I'm such a sucker.

"I'm not doing anything momma," she says as she bats her eyelashes.

I shake my head and smile.

"You know you aren't supposed to be on the counter."

"But daddy said I could," Sierra says before she pours herself some cereal.

I glance at Julian and he is currently smiling behind that book he is always reading.

"Julian, are you seriously going to let our daughter break all of the rules?"

"Nope just that one," he says before he turns the page.

I look at my daughter as she happily eats her coco puffs and I walk over to my husband and pull the book out of his hands.

"Why do you keep reading that?"

"Because it's written by a talented author and one we both know."

I look down at the book I placed on the table _Letting Go _and then glance at the author…Samantha Walker.

Julian's voice brings me out of my trance.

"Her book signing is tomorrow. Are you going to go?"

I look at my husband and sigh.

"I probably should, but she won't like it."

Julian looks towards his daughter and smiles.

"Maybe it's time you work things out. Sierra deserves to know where she came from."

"But we've always told her."

"She deserves to know it from Sam herself."

And I know in that instant that Julian is right. It's been 5 years and whether I like it or not my daughter deserves to know who Sam is like I gave Sam the chance to know who her birth mother was. But if Sam is anything like I remember, I'm in for some trouble.

**

* * *

**

A/N-We hope you like the story so far. I can't tell you how long it will be because we don't know yet. So for now just REVIEW!!!!


	2. Dance Hall Drug

**This chapter was written by xxAshley. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Dance Hall Drug

**Brooke POV**

As I glance at Sierra through the rearview mirror, I could see she was practically bouncing off the seat. I chuckle softly as she cheekily grins.

"She's definitely Sam's daughter," Julian mumbles as he smiles at me.

I nod my head. Sierra's the spitting image of Sam. Brown hair and big, curious brown eyes.

Julian parks the car outside a fancy building. I turn my head to see the bulletin board. 'Welcome Samantha Walker, author of _Letting Go_.'

I smile and help Sierra out of the car.

"Wow, momma, daddy, look at this place!" Sierra squeals.

Julian and I look at each other and laugh.

**

* * *

**

Sam POV

A crowd fills the room as eager readers hold my book close to their chest. I smile slightly. I'm nervous. I can't believe how many people have shown up so far. It seems that I attracted many different readers. Girls and boys younger than me, probably around 14-19, men and women who look like professors, older readers, and also readers who look like they've been through situations like mine. I see a lot pregnant teenage girls. I wince.

Three silhouettes walk into the room. They look familiar. As they get closer, I know how they are. Julian Baker and Brooke Davis, probably now Brooke Baker. And a tiny girl. She must be my daughter.

{Flashback}

_Grown up- she just turned 16  
Stuck in the moment but  
Dead at the scene_

_Sam looked around at the huge crowd of the party. Her legs shook as she stepped into the room._

_And it's on tonight  
This is the life that you wanted, right?  
So turn off all the lights  
Dressed up just like a movie star  
At all the parties, they know who you are_

_"Hey Sam!"_

_"Sammy!"_

_Sam smiled at the familiar faces. A boy, about a year older than her, grinned as he wrapped his muscular arm around her waist._

_"Hey, babe, how ya doing?" he whispered in her ear, giving her goose bumps._

_"Hi Logan."_

_Logan planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. It tasted of beer. Sam shivered._

_So why don't you wait 'til you're sedated_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Logan handed her a cup of beer. _

_"Drink up!"_

_Sam nodded slowly and took a small sip. It tasted okay but cheap. Seeing that everyone was waiting, she chugged it down._

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love_

_Sam sighed happily as her and Logan rested on the couch. The party was over, though the two stayed there, enjoying the alcohol. _

_Soon Sam felt her shirt being removed. She looked over at Logan. _We're both drunk, so why not?_ Sam thought to herself._

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove, it's just a dance hall drug_

_Step in and you can lock the door  
The candles are lit and the clothes on the floor_

_You could take a chance on finding romance  
Now you're holdng hands  
But he's got other plans  
Tick-tock, the clock is turning red  
The room won't stop spinning and thoughts in your head  
And it's too late  
You feel like you're making a big mistake  
You should've waited_

_Sam found herself lying by Logan, naked. _

_"Oh no, what did I do? God, no." Sam whispered and threw her clothes on hastily._

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_All I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove, it's just a dance hall drug_

_Just wait, love  
Show 'em what you're made of_

_Don't it feel like something's not right in his kiss tonight?_

_Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
'Cause when the push comes to the shove, it's just a dance hall drug  
Do you, do you want to lose it all?  
'Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye_

{End of Flashback}

I paste on a smile as they approach. I'm happy to see them, but really nervous. Like the nail-biting, up-chucking kind of nervous.

"Brooke, Julian, hi," I manage to say cheerfully

"Hey, Sampson." Julian greets.

"Samantha, this is Sierra... your daughter," Brooke says polietly, gesturing to the little girl holding onto her hand.

I look Sierra in the eyes and out a hand on her shoulder. I take a shaky breath.


	3. Bathroom Showdown

**A/N-This was written by othlvr16 with a recap of xxAshley's chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Bathroom Showdown

**Sam POV**

I wake up to the sounds of my alarm clock in my rented hotel room and I sigh. I shut the alarm clock off and sit up in my bed. Today was my book signing and I feel like something big is going to happen. Normally I wouldn't feel like this, but I've had many signings since my book came out…but this one, the one in Tree Hill was the one I was dreading…or more like someone I was dreading to see…Brooke.

The last 5 years have been something let me tell you. After giving up my baby I headed to New York where I have been ever since. I started to write and I met a nice guy. I guy that I love. His name is Peter and he is sweet. We've been together for almost 5 years now and my friends keep asking me when he will pop the question and I just tell them I have no idea…I'm not even sure I want to get married…

I've only ever seen me married to Jack. He was my first crush, my first love, my first kiss, but that was pretty much it.

I look at my clock and I realize that I have a couple of hours before I have to go to my book signing so I get up off of my bed and retreat to the small bathroom to get ready.

* * *

I have been here for about 15 minutes talking to my editor and such when I hear the noises.

A crowd fills the room as eager readers hold my book close to their chest. I smile slightly. I'm nervous. I can't believe how many people have shown up so far. It seems that I attracted many different readers. Girls and boys younger than me, probably around 14-19, men and women who look like professors, older readers, and also readers who look like they've been through situations like mine. I see a lot pregnant teenage girls. I wince.

Three silhouettes walk into the room. They look familiar. As they get closer, I know how they are. Julian Baker and Brooke Davis, probably now Brooke Baker. And a tiny girl. She must be my daughter.

I paste on a smile as they approach. I'm happy to see them, but really nervous. Like the nail-biting, up-chucking kind of nervous.

"Brooke, Julian, hi," I manage to say cheerfully

"Hey, Sampson." Julian greets.

"Samantha, this is Sierra... your daughter," Brooke says politely, gesturing to the little girl holding onto her hand.

I look Sierra in the eyes and put a hand on her shoulder. I take a shaky breath…

I don't know if I can do this. I mean I gave her up for a reason. I look at Brooke closely and all I see is hurt in her eyes, but when she looks in mine she knows what I want to do. All she does is shake her head no and I look back down at Sierra.

"Hi there."

Sierra looks at me with some interest and pushes my hand off of her shoulder. I would've done that too.

"Hi," Sierra says hesitantly.

"My name is Sam."

Sierra nods her head and walks away from me.

"Momma, I don't want to be here anymore."

I see Brooke take Sierra in her arms and I knew she would be great towards her.

"Sierra, don't you want to see your…mother."

"But I already have one…you."

I just stand and watch. I wonder if things would have been different if I hadn't have given her up.

"Julian, can you take her?" I hear Brooke ask.

"Um sure…Sierra, come on baby."

I watch as Julian takes Sierra away. Then I feel my arm being pulled away from the open area. The next thing I know I am being shoved into the bathroom with Brooke who manages to lock the door.

Great, like I need a lecture right now.

"5 years," is all she says and she doesn't need to say anymore.

I stay quiet mostly because there isn't anything for me to say.

"I tell her about you every week."

"Why?" I find myself whispering.

Brooke turns to me and sighs.

"Why wouldn't I? You're her mother Sam."

"I maybe her mother, but you are her mom."

We stood in silence for what seemed like hours, but it was merely minutes. We used to be able to talk for hours and now I can't seem to say anything…anything at all.

"Sam, I could have helped you."

"You're not my savior anymore Brooke. Just stop trying to be."

"Do you know who you turned into?"

I glare up at Brooke because I know who she is talking about and there is NO way that I am her.

"Don't even say it!"

Brooke shrugs her shoulders.

"Why not, it's true. You turned into Rebecca."

"I am nothing like her."

Brooke raises her eyebrow.

"Really? Well lets narrow down the facts, she got pregnant at 15. You got pregnant at 16. She gave you up. You gave Sierra up. Now from where I am standing I would say you are the splitting image."

"You don't know anything about it."

Brooke laughs harshly.

"Oh I don't know anything about it. One morning I get this call saying there is this child who needs to be placed…or at least that's what I think, but when I get there they tell me she was put up for adoption and with the baby is a note. A note Samantha, really?"

Sam starts shaking with anger.

**

* * *

**

Brooke POV

Maybe I was a little harsh with her, but I think those things had to be said. I can see Sam shaking and I know she is either going to yell really loud or she's going to cry both of which I have witnessed before and neither of them are good.

"You have no idea what I went through, okay? You know what happened to me, I went out had some alcohol…normal teenage stuff, but then I have SEX for the FIRST TIME…Then I get pregnant! I had no one and I was ALONE. But you got the better end of the deal Brooke Davis; you got the daughter you always wanted instead of the teenager who trashed your store!"

I watch as Sam leaves the bathroom in anger and I swore I say tears in her eyes. I know they are in mine. I might have made a mistake. I really need to talk to her again, but how?

**

* * *

**

A/N-Hope you liked this chapter. I know the first meeting with Sam and Sierra went differently than most expected it even did with me, but I hope you liked it anyway.


	4. You Look Like You've Seen a Ghost

**A/N-This chapter was written by xxAshley. Small recap of Othlvr16's chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_Brooke's POV_

_"You have no idea what I went through, okay? You know what happened to me, I went out had some alcohol…normal teenage stuff, but then I have SEX for the FIRST TIME…Then I get pregnant! I had no one and I was ALONE. But you got the better end of the deal Brooke Davis; you got the daughter you always wanted instead of the teenager who trashed your store!"_

_I watch as Sam leaves the bathroom in anger and I swore I say tears in her eyes. I know they are in mine. I might have made a mistake. I really need to talk to her again, but how?_

**Chapter Four: You Look Like You've Seen A Ghost**

**Brooke's POV**

Great. I can't find her. I'm now walking out of the building searching for Sam, the girl who will always have a piece of my heart. The cool breeze slaps at my skin but I ignore it. Tears slowly fall from my eyes. My outburst...it was unnecessary. Now she's gone.

As I decide to give up, I see a figure walking across the parking lot.

"Sam!" I call.

Everything is silent expect our footsteps and the echo of my voice.

"Sam!" I plead.

Silence once again.

I run faster. "SAMANTHA!"

"What do you want, Brooke? I gave you the family you always wanted! Just leave me alone!" Sam yells, fire burning in those familiar brown eyes.

I finally reach her and we're gasping for breath, staring into each other's eyes. We both have tears streaking our cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I wanted to give her the chance you had. I didn't want her to go without knowing her mother. I didn't want _you_ to go without knowing _your_ daughter. And I thank you for the family...but it's not fair to the both of you to not know each other. I'm sorry Sierra walked out. I'm sorry I did that to you. And Sam, you were not just someone who trashed my store. You have a very special place in my heart and I love you like my own daughter. And you are not like Rebecca."

Sam was soon in my arms, crying. I was crying too.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

Not since I left Brooke did I expect to be in her arms, listening to her soothing voice.

But here I am.

Here _we_ are, standing in the middle of the parking lot, blubbering with mixed tears. Happy, angry, and sad tears all in one. The angry tears are faded while the other two stand out brightly like stars.

"Brooke, I'm sorry I freaked out…"

"No, Sam, ssshh…it's okay, really."

So we stand there quietly, soothing each other in our own silent way.

A figure walks up to us and I detangle myself from Brooke's arm and smile.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Peter, everything's fine." I smile at Brooke and cuddle into Peter's arms as he wraps an arm around my waist.

Brooke smiles but glances up at Peter.

"Brooke?" Peter asks.

"Peter?"

"How do you two know each other?" I question curiously, biting my lip.

"Uhh…" Brooke starts but her phone rings. She excuses herself and talks quietly for a minute.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But I gotta go. Julian says Sierra isn't feeling too good. It was great seeing you." She hugs me quickly and waves subtly at Peter before walking over to her car where Julian and my daughter are waiting.

I turn to Peter. "How do you two know each other?" I repeat.

"I'll tell you after the book signing." He pecks my lips and leads me to the building.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

When we get home, I put Sierra to bed and take out a book to read. _Mattland_, it was her favorite. I always read it to her when she was sick or not feeling good.

I cuddle with her in her bed but she looks up at me with a sad look on her cute face.

"Momma, did I hurt the girl's feelings?"

I kiss Sierra's forehead. She means Sam. "No, sweetie, you didn't."

Sierra sighs but smiles.

I begin to read to her. "Matt had moved three times with his family and this was the worst place of all. There were no climbing trees, just scraggly pines. There was no one he knew, just houses with closed doors. There was barely any grass. Everywhere was mud and water..."

I look down to see Sierra asleep. I smile and kiss her head again before walking out to the living room.

My thoughts drift to Samantha and Peter. I sigh heavily. I need an Advil. I walk to the kitchen and plop an Advil in my mouth before drowning it down with some coffee.

"You look you've seen a ghost," Julian says as I sit down next to him on the sofa. I rest my head in his lap as he begins to stroke my hair.

"I sorta did…" I mumble.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I lift my head up and kiss him softly on the lips. "I just want to cuddle with my husband."

He smiles and kisses me back before resting my head on his chest.

**

* * *

**

A/N- It's sorta short but I really hope you like it :)


	5. The Past and the Future

**A/N-I loved the reviews and keep them coming. We really appreciate it.**

**Chapter done by othlvr16.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The Past and the Future

**Sam POV**

Peter and I enter my hotel room exhausted and drained. A lot of emotions have run past me today.

When Brooke and I were standing in the street and Peter came up to me I was so grateful. Brooke and Peter know each other though and now I really want to know how. Normally I could just let it go because I know I haven't exactly been truthful to him especially about Sierra, but still a girlfriend should know some stuff right?

I lay down on my bed and Peter joins me. He kisses me softly on the lips and I sigh contently.

Alright that's it I have to ask him.

"So, how do you know Brooke Davis?"

"It's a long story Sam."

"I have time."

I hear Peter sigh and then he quietly starts talking.

"Do you remember how I told you that my life has been pretty messed up?"

I nod my head and he continues.

"My dad is a recovering drug addict. He was seeing this one girl. I think I was 13 when my dad started coming around again. My dad's name is Owen and in New York he dated Brooke Davis."

Well that's interesting.

**

* * *

**

Brooke's POV

"Owen was a pretty good guy except he hid the fact that he had done drugs before. He also neglected to tell me that he had a child. I saw him today."

"Who?" I hear Julian ask.

"Peter…Owen's son. Peter Morello is dating Samantha Walker."

"Wait Owen the bartender?"

I chuckle softly.

"Yes. Owen doesn't have a good relationship with Peter, but I got to know Peter a lot when I was with Owen in New York. When I saw him kiss Sam and I saw the look in his eyes it was the look of love and at that moment I was happy for them. All the anger that I had because of what Sam did was erased for a little bit."

"I always figured Sam would end up with scrappy hair guy."

I laugh and kiss Julian softly.

"Jack and so did I."

Julian and I stay silent for awhile and the phone rings so I go and answer it.

"Hello"

"_Brooke, it's me Haley."_

"Hey Hales, what's up?"

"_Did you go?"_

She must be referring to Sam's book signing.

"Yes and I brought Sierra."

"_How'd it go?"_

"I'll tell you tomorrow Haley okay?"

"_No problem Brooke."_

I hang up the phone when Haley hangs up and I go back to sit on the couch with my husband.

"How was Sierra when you two left?"

I hear Julian sigh and I know it wasn't good.

"She was scared I think. I mean she knew what was going on. She asked me if we still loved her."

Sierra is a smart girl, but hearing something like that just breaks my heart. I wonder if I did the right thing by bringing Sierra to see Sam.

"You know what I realized?" I ask.

"No."

"We never asked Sierra what she wanted. I remember when Sam was in the same situation. I had asked her what she wanted and that I would be there for her if she needed anything, but we never gave Sierra a choice."

Julian turns to me and I smile at him.

"Maybe we should ask her."

I nod my head because I know he's right. We need to ask our daughter what she wants. Just like I did with Sam.

**

* * *

**

Sam's POV

"So we knew the same person."

"I guess so."

"That's a little freaky don't you think?" I ask.

Peter chuckles and wraps me into a hug.

"It truly is a small world."

"Yes, it is."

I feel Peter put his lips to my forehead.

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Peter."

"How long do you plan on staying here?" Peter asks me with great interest.

I take a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm not really sure. I have a lot to make up for. It's been 5 years."

"What made you leave Tree Hill in the first place?"

Oh crap. Should I tell him? Will he hate me? Oh god. I know what I have to do.

"Just thought I needed a change."

I have to lie.

Peter nods his head and stands up from the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. You going to join me?" Peter asks with a grin.

"Not today," I say back with a smirk.

I watch as Peter takes off his shirt while walking into the bathroom. God he's so hot.

My cell phone rings and I answer it without looking at the ID.

"What's up?" I ask into the phone.

"_We need to talk some more."_

"What? No hello Brooke."

"_Samantha, could you cut the sarcastic comments for awhile."_

"Why do we need to talk some more?"

"_2 words. Your daughter."_

"3 words. She's not mine."

"_Tomorrow afternoon please meet me at the Dixie Grill."_

I sigh and look up at the ceiling.

"We'll meet for lunch. I gotta go."

"_Bye Sam"_

"Bye Brooke."

I hang up the phone and sigh.

What have I just agreed to?

**

* * *

**

A/N-We decided to change Owen a little bit for this story. To clear things up Owen had Peter when he was 16 and he met and started dating Brooke when Brooke was 20. So Owen is like 8 or 9 years older than Brooke. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
